Harry Potter and the Final Fight
by Astronomy Geek
Summary: The Golden Trio must find the remaining Horcuxes.Unfortunatly, that's not all.They must stay at Hogwarts to protect the students, while encountering Death Eaters, Inferi, Horcruxes, Love, Death, Polyjuice Potion, and Harry's final fight. HH,GN,RL. UPDATED
1. The Letter from Moony

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter characters! **

**A/N: Please R&R to tell me if it is good so far!**

**Harry Potter and the Final Fight**

Chapter 1

A dark silhouette could be seen through a closed, curtained window in the back of Number 4, Privet Drive. From the build of the moving figure, it was evidently male. In fact, it was a sixteen year old boy named Harry Potter, who lived with the only family he had left: the Dursleys. The boy was walking across the little room to a desk that could not be seen through the window, but was through his green eyes, which were covered by his round glasses; the wooden desk had a letter sitting upon it.

_Prongs Jr.,_

_Appear the day of the seventh month dies at the entrance to Padfoot's place at the time you get this on Saturday. Bring all of your things. I'll be there._

_Moony_

Harry then turned around and began his nervous pacing, again. He had read this letter several times after its arrival at 5 p.m. that day. It took him a while, but he finally understood it: Remus Lupin wanted Harry to Apparate to the door of Grimmauld Place at 5 o'clock on July 31st. Harry had already calculated everything with the nervous energy building inside of him. July 31st would be the day that Harry would take his Apparation test, and it was also his seventeenth birthday.

Harry, his legs sore from pacing for about four hours straight, collapsed onto his messy bed, causing his things to bounce, and some rolled onto the floor. His old bed was covered with things he was going to bring with him on the trip to find the seven horcruxes. He turned his head to the stack of defensive spells in the corner of his small room.

Harry was almost ready to go on his hunt for the horcruxes, but was interrupted by this letter. He figured that the Order knew what he, and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were going to do on his birthday. But now, he needed to go to his dead Godfathers' house to talk to people who wanted to oppose his decision of going with his teenaged friends. He didn't think that he would ever want to go into the house; too many memories haunted him here at Privet Drive, let alone in the house of Black.

The Order would probably say something like, "You should go with Mad-Eye or Kingsley; Kingsley could get off work at the Ministry, so you can't use work as an excuse." Also, they probably say that the three of them should go back to school to learn more spells and curses. They really didn't need to; they each had many books, including a copy of Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7), which Hermione had already memorized.

Harry sighed. He wanted to only go with his friends; they were the ones he trusted his life with, and would die for him if need be. Besides, he needed to be with them; he didn't know if he would survive to tell them good-bye otherwise.

He looked at his alarm clock; it read 9:00 p.m. in its bright, red numbers. His head ached more by just looking at it, and his legs were sore, so he decided that he would go to bed. He heaved himself up, walked around his school trunk, which was almost full of things needed for the hunt, and flipped the switch on the wall. The lights went out, and the only light came from the sliver of light under his door, and the orange, street lights through the closed window. He cautiously walked to his bed, and grabbed his blanket. He yanked it off to the side, and all of his things fell off with a clatter.

"Shut up, boy!" shouted his Uncle Vernon from the floor below. Harry didn't react to his Uncles' command; he just climbed into bed, fully dressed with glasses still in place, and fell asleep within seconds.


	2. Three Owls, Two Presents, and a Letter

**A/N: Don't own Harry Potter, he's J.K. Rowling's.**

**A/N: Enjoy the next chapter! It is a bit weird at the end, but it was fun!**

Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke up to moonlight streaming into his room from his open window. He looked at his clock, but found the red numbers were blured together. Harry grabbed his glasses from the night stand, and put them on. The little clock read: 1:14 a.m. Harry had one thought run through his mind: _it's my birthday._

Indeed, it was July, 31st, the day that he was to take his Aparation test and to go to Grimmauld Place at…what time? Harry had forgotten the time, so he got up, walked to his desk with his bare feet sliding against the carpet. He picked up the letter he had that sat on top, and walked over to the moonlight. He had forgotten the time, for he had gotten the letter three days ago. He saw Lupin's handwriting, and a little of his own. He looked at the little note to himself: 5:00 p.m. He needed to be at Grimmauld Place at 5, which Harry hoped was after his Apparation Test.

Harry then looked out of his window, and up at the full moon. _Poor Remus,_ Harry thought, he then turned to his bed. But before he did, he did a double take out of the window. He knew that they were owls; three of them. He stepped back…and one, then the second zoomed in and landed. One landed on his bed, one on Hedwig's cage and dropped the package onto the bed, and the other on the sill with a small wrapped parcel in its beak.

The one on his bed was black, with a letter in its beak. The one on Hedwigs' cage was the snowy owl herself. The last one was a brown, barn owl. Harry guessed that the black one was from the Ministry, but the brown one was unfamiliar.

Harry walked to the Ministry owl and grabbed the letter. The owl flew from the bed, making Harry's hair and clothes whirl, and over the owl on the sill to disappear into the moonlight. The letter was addressed to him, and it was closed purple, wax seal with an M.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic sends this letter in congratulations of reaching seventeen years of age. As you know, seventeen year olds are legal adults in the Wizarding world are able to take their Apparation test. Please come to the Ministry of Magic to take your Apparation test at 1 o'clock p.m. on July the 31st. We are awaiting your arrival. _

_Sincerely, _

_Catherine Caplini; Apparation Department_

_At least it's not at 5, _thought Harry. Suddenly, after reading the letter, he became nervous and excited. Nervous, because he would have to find the Horcruxes now, and excited, because he could do magic outside of school. He then looked at his moonlit wand, which lay on his night stand. An evil grin appeared on his face at the thought of being able to terrorize the Dursley's before he leaves forever.

Harry then thought of never being in his room again. He was never very fond of his room, but some part of him was going to miss it, and the house, but defiantly not the Dursleys'…right? He didn't want to answer his question, so he dropped the letter on the bed and walked over to Hedwig. He stroked her white feathers, and then picked up the package. He noticed a letter tied to the brown box with a piece of string. He opened the letter and saw neat, curvy handwriting that could only belong to Hermione Granger.

_Dear Prongs Jr.,_

_How are you? I hope you are in good spirits and are having a happy night on this joyous occasion. I have bought you this present because you could always use more joy in life, especially in these dark times. I have convinced it to be obedient; you will know what I mean later._

_I will see you at Padfoot's place and we can talk freely there with our other friend._

_With love, always,_

_Bookworm_

Harry smiled widely at her code name. He and his friends would always send their letters with codes, and would always be vague in fear of being intercepted.

He took off the paper to find a little box, and opened the lid. A little golden thing shot out of the box and off to the left. Harry's smile widened; it was a Golden Snitch. Harry dropped the box and ran this way and that trying to catch it. He wanted to laugh with joy, but didn't, in fear of the Dursleys.

Harry then spotted his wand. He grabbed it, and whispered "Accio," and the ball zoomed into his hand. He grasped the cold ball and wished that he could thank Hermione. Harry then dropped his wand and placed the Snitch on his desk, where it stayed with its wings gently vibrating in place; now he knew what she meant by obedient.

Harry, still smiling, walked over to the brown owl, and grabbed the little parcel and letter. This one was written in a messy scrawl, as if the owl had written it.

_Prongs Jr.,_

_Hope you're okay with your crazy family; not trying to lock you in a cupboard or anything weird, are they? Ha, Ha. Anyway, we're okay over here. I hope you like the little gift I got you. Well, the Troubled Two and I got you. Which reminds me, this is #1's owl, which he had gotten from his good-paying job. Don't be fooled with the gift, they can be a real bang! The Troubled Two made them especially for you. They could get you out of big trouble if you don't have a stick to whack people over the head with. Ha, Ha. _

_Anyway, I'll see you and Bookworm at Padfoot's._

_From,_

_Chocolate Frogy _

_Ron has the weirdest name for himself…odd how it suits him, _thought Harry with amusement. He looked at Fred / #1's owl, who was staring back at him with its wide, brown eyes. Harry opened the package to find…Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry looked at them with amusement and suspicion. _What did Ron mean by a 'bang'? _Harry thought. He then noticed that they smelled a little like…gun powder. Harry laughed a little out loud. _So if I don't have my wand, I through beans. This is priceless, _Harry carefully laid them down on his desk, not wanting the house to blow up, next to his Snitch, which had its wings curled around its body.

Harry smiled at his presents, and climbed into bed. He could still get some sleep before he had to talk to the Dursleys.

**A/N: I personally like the Beans; it just seemed like something Gred and Forge would do.**

**A/N: Hoped you liked it, and if you did, please tell me!**

**A/N: You could guess who the Troubled Two are, right?**


	3. The Ministry of Magic

**A/N: Thanks _Numen _and _Sweettarts _for the reviews!**

**A/N: If anyone reads this chapter, please tell me what you think of it. If boring now, it will get better when they are at Hogwarts!**

**A/N: Harry Potter is not mine. Okay? Got it? Good...**

Chapter 3

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter came out of the red phone booth to find people brushing off soot from their many colored robes; they had just Flooed to work. Harry could tell that none of them looked very happy to be taking the mid-day shift; they all hated their crazy hours. Harry walked out with the other people, blending in with the crowd, and past the fountain with the witch, wizard and their admirers; thankfully they were all repaired from his adventure back in 5th year.

He then left the crowd to go to the Security desk. The badly-shaved wizard that was there in 5th year was still there, but he had his head down on the desk, evidently asleep. Harry poked him hesitantly on the head, but was rather disgusted at doing so; the man had greasy hair. The man sat up quickly with drooping eyelids and an open mouth with drool sliding down his half-whiskery face to see who had awoken him. The man then noticed the boy in front of him, wiping his finger on his black robes. The man then wiped his mouth with the back of the blue sleeve of his robe.

"Wand," he said in an annoyed tone; apparently he wasn't happy at being woken. Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket and handed it to the man. The wizard then placed it onto the familiar scale-thingy, yawned, and ripped off the piece of parchment that was expelled from the machine. He had read the contents of his wand aloud, and when he was finished, he looked at it closer with slightly-unfocused eyes. Harry quickly left and walked through the golden gates before the wizard could see his silver Visitors badge.

He walked into one of the lifts, which was almost full of people. As the lift slowly rose, people walked out. One wizard levitated a toilet out of the lift that was actually talking, complaining actually, with the lid flapping up and down as a mouth. Harry bent his head downward to cover up his smile as the toilet sprayed some water at the poor wizard. Harry could hear a few snickers behind him, too, as the man dropped the toilet because he was trying to get water out of his eyes. The toilet cursed loudly when it cracked on the ground, and Harry could hear chuckling behind him. Then their laughter ended as the lift's gates closed again.

Harry finally got off on Level Six: Apparation Test Center. He found a simple white corridor in front of him with a wooden door ahead. He walked to the door and opened it. He found a square, white room with a red, painted circle in the middle. Off to the right was another wooden door, and to the left, was a women, sitting at a desk writing a letter. Harry closed the door with a snap, and the women looked up at him. She smiled, and laid down her peacock quill as he walked closer.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter," said the women, looking at his badge, "I'll just send for your instructor." She then grabbed another piece of parchment from a stack on the desk. She dotted down a quick note, and tapped the page with her wand. The paper then started to fold itself quickly into a little airplane, and it zoomed off the desk and to the door. It aimed to the crack under the door, un-flattened itself, and zoomed under. A moment latter, a man wearing a wizards' hat opened the door. He was a tall, blonde man with blue robes, which flew behind him as he walked toward Harry. He presented his hand to shake Harry's.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter; I'm Michael, your Apparation instructor," he said, shaking Harry's hand enthusiastically, "Are you ready to take your Apparation Test?"

"Yes," said Harry as he followed him to the red circle to begin his test.


	4. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter! Wish I did, but, alas...**

**A/N: Please R&R. Trust me, the story will get better when the trio goes to Hogwarts!**

Chapter 4

Harry passed his test after a few tries, which he was thankful of.After Harry had gotten back to the Ministry from his assined destionation (St. Mungos' alleyway) he signed some papers for the women at the desk. Harry left the room a few hours later as an Apparating adult in the Wizarding world.

Harry then, rather hesitantly, Apparated to the Dursley's living room, which scared the Dursley's half-to-death. They were all in the living room; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting on the couch, watching the television, and Dudley was sitting at the computer. His aunt and uncle whipped around to look at what made the noise, while Dudley fell off of his chair, creating a gigantic_ boom!_

"How dare you do that un-natural thing in my house!" yelled Uncle Vernon as he stepped around the couch, advancing on Harry. He got close enough to Harry's that he could feel the angry heat radiating off of his purple-faced uncle. Harry just stood there, trying to fight a smile that was trying to come. His uncle then reached up to grab Harry's throat, but was stopped by a stick of wood that flicked upward, within a few inches of his nose. Harry was glad to see his uncles' face turn from purple to red; this was the revenge he had wanted to do for a long time, and have to worry about getting in trouble.

"You can't do magic outside of school--" started Uncle Vernon, but Aunt Petunia interrupted him.

"Today is his seventeenth birthday, Vernon," she said in a hushed voice, as she gripped the couch with fear, "He is an adult in _that_ world…he _can _do it."

Vernon looked at Harry with wide, frightened eyes. Harry said with mockery, "Shouldn't have been so evil to me, huh?" Vernon looked like he was going to faint, but Harry lowered his wand. Uncle Vernon then collapsed onto the couch, and Petunia talked to him in a comforting voice, trying to calm him. Harry just looked with a satisfied smile on his face.

Harry then saw Dudley trying to get up from his fallen position. He turned over, so his face was facing the ground, and his bottom was in the air. Harry smiled widely, and pointed his wand at him. With a swish of his wand, a curly pig's tail ripped through his cousins' trousers. Dudley then screamed when he felt the tail with is chubby hand. He sprang up, faster than Harry knew he could, and yelled, trying to pull it off. His parents shouted, "Not again!" then ran after their son, as he ran into the kitchen, with his hand still on his backside. Harry then pocketed his wand and bounced up the stairs to his room, innocently whistling the Hogwarts Anthem, while thinking: _I love magic._


	5. GoodBye Dursleys, Hello Adulthood

**A/N: Please R&R! I love reviews!**

**A/N: Do I own Harry Potter? No. **

Chapter 5

Harry looked around his basically, empty room. There was his old bed, his wardrobe and dresser, and his desk, and the bare walls; there was no evidence that a boy had ever lived there. Everything else was either shrunk in his trunk or in his hands. He didn't really want to leave the Dursleys house, but wanted to ditch the Dursleys themselves. He had, unfortunately, grown up in this house, but he had to move on. No more terrorizing the Dusleys, no more trying to avoid danger, no more carefree days by the lake, no more struggling through homework…now he was grown up, and had to find the last fie remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul. Harry then turned and opened the door. He dragged his trunk out the door, and looked into the room for one last time. Feeling a bit depressed, anxious, and nervous, and a little empty inside, he closed the door.

Harry walked down the stairs with his trunk banging down behind him. He saw the Dursleys in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was on the phone, probably calling the specialist that had removed Dudley's first tail. He was standing by the fridge while Uncle Vernon was at the table, face in hands. Harry left his trunk by the door, and walked over to them. When they saw him, they each had their own reactions. Uncle Vernon sprang up from his chair; fists curled up, ready to beat Harry to a bloody bulb. Aunt Petunia hung up the phone, and looked at her husband with fearful eyes. Dudley ran to the table and knelt down, trying to hide, while looking through the chair legs.

"I just wanted to let you know," said Harry, taking out his wand, "That I'm leaving now."

Uncle Vernon stopped his charging, and looked at Harry with excited, piggy eyes.

"You mean," he said anxiously, looking at Harry's trunk, "You're not coming back?"

"Nope, so I'm saying good-bye, Uncle Vernon," and Harry held out his hand. His uncle looked at it as if to see if it was contaminated with un-natural germs. He didn't see anything wrong, so he shook his hand and quickly let go. Harry turned away from his uncle, and walked over to Aunt Petunia.

"Good-bye Aunt Petunia," he said, holding out his hand again. She at him fearfully and shook his hand limply. Harry then turned to Dudley, who was still behind the table. Harry took out his wand, and with a swish, the tail was gone. He also repaired the little hole in his trousers.

"See you Dudley," was all he said, and he walked out of the kitchen. He walked through the living room, and grasped the handle of his trunk. Harry bowed, low and sarcastically. He then shouted, "Good riddance!" and spun in place with his trunk. He disappeared with a _Crack!_ and all turned black.

Harry then saw colors appear again, and he was standing on the sidewalk in front of where Number 12, Grimmauld Place should be. There was a figure wrapped in old, tattered clothes, sitting curled up on the doorstep of Number 11; it looked like a homeless person. Harry wondered who it was, and if they were a Death Eater in disguise. Nope; it was Lupin who was in disguise. He lifted his head to look down to his left to find Harry with his trunk. Lupin, with his brown hair greyer now, looked tired, but healthy enough as he got up and gathered the extra clothes while looking around the empty street to see if anyone was looking. He didn't see anyone, so he walked down the steps and to the left. He then took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"I need to know if you are really Harry Potter," he said, "What was Sirius Black's nickname and why?"

"It was Padfoot, because his animagi form is a dog," said Harry. Lupin then lowered his wand and patted Harry on the back. In-between Numbers 11 and 13, Number 12 slowly pushed the others out of the way. Harry then felt slightly sick when he saw the serpentine doorknob; this was Sirius's house, a place Harry didn't want to go into. Lupin squeezed his shoulder when he saw Harry's eyes mist over, and led him up the stairs. Harry saw the silver know coming closer, and the eyes of the snake looked at Harry, which made him even more uncomfortable. He then lifted his wand, and tapped it four times. The metallic, heavy chain sound reached Harry's ears when it was being unbolted. The door then creaked open.

Harry found the hallway, but without the dusty, musty, vacant smell. Harry felt glad at not having to smell that; it hurt just looking at the fixed wallpaper and repaired carpet; it would have hurt more to have smelled that too. Harry, pulling his trunk, and Lupin walked along the picture-filled hallway and he saw the chandler above looked cleaner. There was the velvet curtain that covered Mrs. Black's portrait; apparently, they couldn't get it, or the others, down. Harry levitated his trunk in front of him while he and Lupin up the stairs, whose banisters were recently polished. Harry saw that the shrunken heads were taken down, thankful, as he walked to his old room. Harry lowered his trunk slowly to the ground and looked at his door.

Lupin whispered to Harry on the empty landing, "In ten minutes, I'll be back to get you three." He then opened the door, and Harry walked in with his trunk. He stopped inside and the door closed behind him. Harry saw the dark room with lit candles on a dresser, the wardrobe in the corner, and the two familiar beds with two familiar people sitting on them, looking up at Harry.

"Hi guys," said Harry with a smile spreading onto his face.


	6. Dementor Attack

**A/N: Hi _Numen,_ thanks for pointing that whole splinching thing out. I changed it! Thanks to all of my reviewers; you guys need to tell me these kinds of things!**

**A/N: I do _not_ own Harry Potter! **

Chapter 6

Ron Weasley looked up at Harry from his seated position on the left bed. Harry could see that Ron's face was pale in the dim, flickering candle light. He had his hands clasped together hard enough to turn his knuckles as white as his face.

Harry looked at his other best friend: Hermione Granger; but she didn't seemed to be the Hermione that Harry had left at the Hogwarts Express. Hermione's cheeks were shallow; she looked depressed. She, too, had her hands clasped, but they were shaking. Harry looked at his two friends worriedly; he didn't expect them to look like this.

"Hey, mate," said Ron with a little smile that seemed un-natural on his pale face, as he got off the bed, making it creak. He stepped up to shake Harry's hand; Harry could fell that his hand was a bit cold.

"Ron," said Harry, looking at Ron's freckles and ginger hair, which stood out even more because of his pale complexion, "What's up with you two; it looks like you guys were just told that skrewts were coming over for dinner." Harry then laughed a little, hoping that they would, too; they didn't. Ron's smile vanished slowly, then after a moment, his knees began to shake. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the empty bed; his face seemed, if possible, to have gone even paler. Hermione looked at her shaking hands, while her face turned a shade of sickly green. Then, tears appeared in her eyes as she looked at the floor. Harry stood there, thinking; _way to go Potter!_ _Nice try to cheer them up!_

"Guys," said Harry, walking over to Hermione and sat next to her, which made the bed groan. He put his arm around the girls' small shoulders; she didn't acknowledge his presents. "What happened to you two? It wasn't the skrwets joke, was it?" Harry didn't think so when Ron looked at him with blank, empty, sapphire eyes; he seemed to look straight through Harry with his gaze. The blue color looked mysterious and a bit eerie in the low candle light; Harry didn't look away.

"Do you get the Daily Prophet?" asked Ron in a hushed voice, as if his normal tone was too loud.

"Well…no. Why? Did something bad happen. I was at the Ministry today, and everything seemed alright…" said Harry, trying to see what made his friends seem as if they had just encountered…

"Dementors?" Harry whispered, horrified. Harry saw Ron's eyes glisten with tears, but blinked them away furiously; he would not let them fall. Harry felt Hermione's shoulders shake and she closed her eyes, which made two tears fall and hit her hands.

"What happened? Why wasn't I told about this from Lupin? How--" Harry said quickly, but was cut off by Ron.

"They were most likely sent by Death Eaters," said Ron, gravely, "The Grangers, Neville and his grandmother, the Lovegoods, and my family, got wind from Kingsley and Tonks that all of Dementors were missing from Azkaban. They were just…leaving." He stopped, and Harry could see his eyes glaze over at remembering something Harry didn't particularly want to know.

"The Order and most of the Aurors went to Azkaban to prevent the prisoners from escaping, leaving Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley with us; we arrived at around…ten. We all arrived at the spot where Grimmauld Place should have been; you know, between 11 and 13, and we saw them in the sky. There were hundreds…of beasts flying toward us. They covered the sky, and the very grass seemed to freeze." Ron's voice started to shake, but he didn't stop; he needed to tell Harry what happened. Harry imagined them; their robes flying around as they created a wall of darkness and suffocation as they came closer, with their scabby hands twitching to get them around his friends.

"We all looked up…I had never been that scared in my life, mate. Spiders seem so small, now, compared to what they brought with them."

"What did they bring?" asked Harry in a horrified, hushed voice. He stared at Ron, with serious, widened eyes, but Ron did not speak; he just stared back with his empty blue. Harry could tell that he did not want to say. Then to Harry's right, a small, voice spoke to the silent room.

"They brought you new nightmares," said Hermione. Harry looked at her; she looked at the floor with unfocused, teary eyes.

"They did," croaked Ron. Harry's head snapped back in his direction.

"Usually, they were t-to just…bring your worst memories," stuttered Ron.

"T-the Dementors covered the sky, and the sunlight vanished; that is when the coldness came. My skin seemed to have gone frozen; my heart seemed to have been filled with frost and shadows. I saw things that had n-never happened, but they looked so real. I became blind with the…images that came to mind. I felt like I was f-frozen; I couldn't move; I couldn't think; I could barely breathe. I heard screaming, and crying, and some shouts of encouragement from Lupin to keep fighting. I had to…push the images away, and think of happy memories, so I could help get rid of the Dementors. It was hard, mate; whatever memory I chose, more terrible ones masked it. After a lot of desperate attempts to clear my mind, I thought of a good one. Then, I saw blackness everywhere after the…the im-images cleared; the few Order members, Neville, Ginny…and a few Patronuses. I then cast my own," Ron then looked to his right, into the candle light. He stared at it; the dancing firelight was reflected in his unfocused eyes. "After about half an hour of fighting, they started to retreat. They all went back to Azkaban," he said. "We then saw sunlight come back in a flood of light. At that moment, that was the most beautiful thing that I had seen. We then gathered ourselves together, and got inside."

Harry sat and processed everything that was said. He thought of the Dementors _creating_ nightmares instead of forcing you to re-live your old ones. _How did they do that?_ thought Harry. And they all being there; Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione—

Harry looked at her; she still had her eyes closed, with tears slipping down her wet face, with her head bent forward. Ron watched the pair, and knew what Harry was wondering. He then got off the bed, and tugged on Harry's sleeve. Harry looked up at the red-head, and could see in his eyes that he was going to talk. Ron pulled Harry to the door, opened it, and they both slipped through.

They were now on the empty landing, and just when Harry was going to ask about Hermione, he noticed Lupin on the stairs. Ron and Lupin locked gazes, and Lupin knew what was going on. Then he looked at Harry with sad, grave grey eyes. Lupin then walked over to the door, and leaned toward the wood. He put his ear to it, listening; he could hear Hermione sob in the quiet room. He shook his head sadly, and silently beckoned the boys to follow him. They descended the stairs, quietly, like cats, and walked through the kitchen door, where part of the Order and his friends were waiting.

**A/N: Soooooo, how was it? Good, bad, so-so? Tell me! I'll tell you what had Hermione so upset…in later chapters. You'll understand in my next one. **


End file.
